1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information reproducing apparatus which decompresses compressed information that is recorded on a recording medium and outputs the decompressed information as reproduction information.
2. Description of the Related Background Art
An MD (Mini Disc) player, which is one type of information reproducing apparatus, has a DRAM (dynamic random access memory) in order to ensure satisfactory vibration resistance while being carried by a walking user or when used on a moving vehicle. The DRAM temporarily stores compressed information which has been read from an MD by a pickup, while the compressed information that has been stored is read and then is decompressed by a decoder, before being output as reproduction information. It is possible to reproduce by decompressing the compressed information in the DRAM while data including a misread error is read again, even when a read error is caused by vibration. Therefore, a problem of intermittent sound, so called skipping, can be prevented from occurring.
In playback of the MD, when compressed information is stored in the DRAM up to the storage capacity thereof, reading operation of the pickup is stopped. When the amount of compressed information stored in the DRAM decreases to a storage amount requiring replenishment, the pickup resumes the reading operation thereby storing the compressed information that has been read into the DRAM.
However, in the case when starting the playback of the MD, reproduced information is not immediately output from the MD player even when a command to start playback is issued. When compressed information of a predetermined storage amount required for start of reproduction is stored in the DRAM, the MD player starts outputting the reproduced information. In order to quickly output the reproduced information when the command to start playback of the MD is issued, although reducing the storage amount required for start of reproduction of the DRAM is considered, there is a possibility of impairing the vibration resistance.